Recuersos del pasado
by seshhxkagii99
Summary: (nombres en japones) Durante inazuma eleven Go Crono Stone. Un dia en el club Tenma cae enfermo, despues de eso recibe una carta de alguien que hubiera preferido dejar en el pasado. (En este fic Endo no esta en una crono stone.)
1. Chapter 1

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 y hago este fic sin ánimo de lucro, si lo encontráis en otras cuentas, como wattpad o mundo yaoi no es plagio sino que no pude escribirla aquí porque no sabía cómo se usaba muy bien la pagina.

Era una mañana normal en ciudad Inazuma, un equipo estaba entrenando vigilados por su entrenador Endo Mamoru, y por sus asistentes Goenji Suuya y Kidou Yuuto, si, ese equipo era el Raimon dirigido por su capitán Matsukaze Tenma.

Tenma está en el campo con su típica sonrisa, regatea a Kirino y a Kariya con suma facilidad y cuando llega a la portería se prepara para chutar: Venga vamos, prepárate Shinsuke "Tiro Vendaval"!!- dice usando su supertecnica.

Shinsuke con una mirada retadora le dice a Tenma: No te dejaré marcar!! "Parada en plancha"- dice mientras corre hacia un lado y utilizando su supertecnica, pero el tiro de nuestro centrocampista favorito supera supertecnica y marca gol.

En eso todos se detienen ya que ninguno creía que su capitán hubiera mejorado tanto la potencia de ese tiro, ya que Tenma no destaca precisamente por su potencia de tiro.

Kariya y Kirino que eran los que estaban más cerca temblaron ligeramente ante tal aumento de poder.

Co-como ha hecho eso?- pregunta Kariya con los ojos muy abiertos y sudando frío.

Kirino: -No lo se- decia tambien con una fuerte impresión.

Después de la primera impresión todos fueron a felicitar al capitán el cual se veía nervioso por haber puesto más fuerza de la que quería en el tiro. Mientras Tsurugi, Fei y Shindō que estaban hablando con sus entrenadores quedaron mirando la escena desde lejos con una mirada seria.

Shindou que tenía el balón en su rodilla mira a Tenma: Ese tiro no tiene su potencia normal- entonces ve que Tenma por un segundo tiene una mirada vacía para luego volver a la normalidad y piensa 'Pero qué es eso?'

Tsurugi mirando en la misma dirección que Shindou queda pensativo por unos segundos y dice: Esa potencia de tiro es digna de un delantero como Hakuryuu o como yo pero al igual que el nuestro creador de juego peligris se da cuenta del vacío en la mirada de Tenma-'Que está pasando..'- Piensa frunciendo el ceño.

Fei mirando con sorpresa y al ver el lo mismo que los otros dos anteriores piensa -no será que...-

En eso los tres entrenadores que también habían visto lo ocurrido miran con seriedad a Tenma deciden llamarlo.

Goenji frunciendo el ceño ligeramente para luego solo mirarlo seriamente lo llama Tenma, ven un momento y mientras ve como se acerca piensa-'Algo pasa aquí'-

Tenma que ahora se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos empezaba a encontrarse mal escucha su qué lo llaman y va corriendo.

Que pasa entrenador- dice con un poco de nerviosismo-'se habrán dado cuenta?'

Endo, que al igual que el rubio mostraba una cara seria, algo inusual en nuestro positivo entrenador entonces suaviza las facciones y con una sonrisa conciliadora le pregunta- Te encuentras bien? Estás muy raro mientras lo mira de arriba abajo

Tenma que empezó a sentir mareos y dolor de cabeza y le tiemblan las piernas intenta disimularlo con una sonrisa y le contesta: Si, me encuentro bi...-

Entonces las piernas de Tenma colapsan y cae hacia delante inconsciente, siente como lo sujetan mientras oye varios "Tenma".

Pov Tsurugi:

Cómo podía ser esto posible Tenma nunca enferma, pero cuando lo he aguantado para que no se diera un golpe y estaba ardiendo en fiebre!!

Ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan extraño, porque habrá venido a entrenar estando enfermo?

Fin pov Tsurugi

Todos los jugadores estaban alarmados porque su capitán había caído inconsciente.

Shinsuke está al lado de Tenma con una mirada preocupada pregunta: que le pasa a Tenma mirando al mismo, al cual habían acostado encima de una manta y lleva otra encima, pero aún así estaba temblando con fuerza y respirando con dificultad.

Kidou, que estaba un poco apartado llamando por teléfono, cuando cuelga se acerca a sus amigos y pone la mano encima del hombro de Endo y de Goenji ya que estos tenían la mirada preocupada mirando hacia Tenma Ya he llamado a la ambulancia, llegará en 5 minutos.- dice arrodillándose al lado de Tenma junto a sus dos amigos (Goenji y Endo) y poniéndole la mano en la frente-'esta fiebre no deja de aumentar'- piensa preocupado.

En eso llega la ambulancia y dos paramédicos sacan una camilla, mientras Goenji coje en brazos a Tenma y lo pone en la camilla. Después los paramédicos al ver la dificultad para respirar de Tenma le pone una mascarilla de oxígeno y lo suben a la ambulancia.

Paramédico 1 mirando a los presentes pregunta -Quién acompañará al joven Matsukaze Tenma?-en eso Tsurugi y Fei levantan el brazo y suben a la parte trasera de la ambulancia con Tenma y se lo quedan mirando.

10 minutos más tarde:

Llegan en el hospital Inazuma y se llevan a Tenma a la sala de urgencias, a lo que Fei y Tsurugi tienen que esperar en la sala de espera .

Fei mirando al suelo con los ojos entrecerrados para luego mirar a su compañero le pregunta porque no nos ha contado que no se encontraba bien?-

Algo a lo que Tsurugi contesta Es como si no hubiera querido que nos enteramos pero porque? cerrando los ojos con frustración.

De repente sale un doctor de la sala.

El doctor sale con una carpeta en bajo el brazo y mira alrededor para ver a los dos chicos y les pregunta: Sois familiares de Matsukaze Tenma?- en eso Tsurugi y Fei se ponen de pie y se acercan al doctor que les indica que lo sigan por el pasillo mientras comienza a caminar.

Tsurugi y Fei van siguiendo al doctor por los pasillos y cuando llegan a la habitación el doctor los deja pasar.

Al entrar se puede ver a Tenma acostado en una cama blanca, le han cambiado la ropa por el típico pijama del hospital, se puede apreciar a simple vista que aún tiene dificultad para respirar pero ya no tiembla violentamente, lleva una mascarilla de oxígeno y un vial de suero en el brazo derecho.

Doctor se acerca a los jóvenes y les dice informé a sus entrenadores del estado del joven, permanecerá ingresado 1 semana por precaución, hemos podido controlar sus problemas respiratorios, si hubiera tenido tratamiento desde el principio no se hubiera agravado tanto, por cierto usted es Tsurugi Kyosuke?- Dice mirando a Tsurugi que solo asiente-Habíamos pensado en trasladar al joven junto a su hermano.-Dice mirando al susodicho.

Tsurugi lo piensa por unos segundos y tras pensar que es mejor idea que Tenma no se quede solo responde De acuerdo-dice mirando a Tenma en la cama.

En eso llega un chico con el cabello negro con ojos de color violeta llevaba gafas con un traje de mayordomo.

?¿:-acercándose a la cama de Tenma y acariciándole la frente-Tenma-sama, que ha pasado doctor, como esta?-Dice mirando ahora al doctor.

Tsurugi al ver al desconocido se pone delante de la cama de Tenma mirando amenazadoramente al recién llegado-Quién eres? Y que quieres con Tenma?-

¿?: Me llamo Takumi y soy el mayordomo jefe de la familia Matsukaze, he venido a entregar una cosa de de real importancia a Tenma-sama.- dice sacando un sobre y mostrandoselo a Tsurugi por un momento hasta para luego guardarlo.

Fei al notar la tensión en el ambiente lo intenta disipar hablando amablemente con el recién llegado. -bueno Takumi como ves ahora Tenma no está en condiciones de recibir nada si esperas a que despierte podr..- pero es cortado con un ruido que viene de la cama...

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

Fei al notar la tensión en el ambiente lo intenta disipar hablando amablemente con el recién llegado. -bueno Takumi como ves ahora Tenma no está en condiciones de recibir nada si esperas a que despierte podr..- pero es cortado con un ruido que viene de la cama...

Actualmente:

Todos miraron en dirección a la cama, viendo a Tenma removerse entre las sabanas susurrando que por la mascarilla no se podía oír muy bien. Pero lo que los hizo acercarse alarmados no fue eso si no que Tenma se estaba moviendo tan fuerte que por un momento parecía que se arrancaría el suero del brazo.

Tenma estaba empezando a llorar mientras susurra en medio de su agitación : No lo hagas,.. Perdóname...-

En eso entraron el entrenador Endou con Goenji y Kidou detrás que al ver la escena se acercaron rápidamente a la cama.

Endou que esta al lado derecho de la cama empieza a sacudirle un hombro levemente a Tenma mientras le dice: Tenma, Tenma despierta.-'que le esta pasando'-piensa, mientras el sacude su hombro Kidou y Goenji aguantan los brazos de Tenma para que no se hiciera daño arrancándose el suero.

Entonces el doctor entra y al ver la situación le pone un relajante a Tenma en el suero, cuando deja de moverse y el doctor se marcha Endou decide ir a sentarse en el sofá que esta a un lado de la habitación. Entonces ve al ojivioleta y le pregunta: quien eres?

Takumi al oír la pregunta lo mira de arriba a bajo a el y después a sus dos acompañantes antes de contestarle :Mi nombre es Takumi, soy el mayordomo jefe de la familia Matzukaze. He venido a entregarle esta carta a Tenma-sama.-enseñando la carta metida en un sobre blanco.

Goenji que había estado en silencio da un paso hacia delante mirando seriamente al mayordomo mirando el objeto que tiene en la mano:-Para que quieres darle la carata a Tenma, y de parte de quien es?-pregunta afilando su mirada en sospecha.

Takumi al recibir semejante mirada le contesta con una igual de desagradable y fría antes de responder-No debería meterse en asuntos que no le conciernen- Dice mirando brevemente a Tenma que esta ahora descansando tranquilamente.

Entonces Tsurugi que estaba a un lado de la cama donde estaba Tenma mira a Takumi y responde con rabia:Si es nuestro asunto!!- dice, a un lado estaba Fei mirando a Tenma y entonces mira a Takumi seriamente como si estuviera amenazando con la mirada.

Pero todo este ambiente tan tenso es cambiado cuando alguien toca la puerta del dormitorio a lo que Kidou que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación responde con un leve "adelante" y entran dos celadores y la enfermera Fuyuka.

Un celador se va con la infermera para ayudarla mientras este se dirige a los entrenadores :Venimos a trasladar al chico de habitación.-dice con seriedad mientras miraba como Fuyuka hacia su trabajo.

Kidou mirando con duda detras de sus googles trasladarlo?- pregunta ahora cambiando a una mirada de seriedad mirando a Fuyuka quien esta revisando los signos vitales de Tenma.

Entonces Tsurugi recuerda lo que le dijo el doctor antes y antes de que pudiera contestar la enfermera dijo mirando a Kidou: Lo trasladaran para que este en la misma habitación que mi hermano, ya que así no estará solo.- después de explicarlo Kidou solo asiente.

Entonces los celadores salen llevando la cama de Tenma junto con el suero y la maquina de oxigeno conectada a la mascarilla con los entrenadores, Fei Tsurugi y con Takumi detrás de estos dos.

Fei mientras camina al lado de Tsurugi le dice-Hay algo de esto que no me gusta...-le susurra a Tsurugi que lo mira-Puede que sean imaginaciones mías-

Al llegar a la habitación 216 tocan la puerta a lo que escuchan un leve "adelante" de dentro. Al abrir la puerta ven a Yuuichi leyendo una revista de fútbol, entonces Yuuichi mira a quienes entran y al ver a Tenma en una camilla de hospital con la mascarilla y con el suero se preocupa y le pregunta a su hermano.

Que ha pasado?- Tsurugi le explica lo que le ha pasado y también que se lo había ocultado. Mientras tanto instalan a Tenma al a otro lado de la habitación.- Yo no creo que sea tan raro que Tenma no os lo haya dicho, alhomejor no quería preocuparnos.-dice intentando animar a Tsurugi, cuando ve que los celadores y la enfermera de marchan mira en dirección a Tenma y dice-Bueno parece que tendré un compañero de habitación.

Entonces Tenma empieza a despertar a lo que todos en la sala lo miran y Takumi es el primero en acercarse.

Al ver a Takumi, el ojimetalico inconscientemente se tensacuando unas imágenes le pasan por la mente que no pasa desapercibido por nadie.-Que haces aquí?-pregunta con una leve sonrisa.

Tenma-sama, le ha llegado una carta me alegro que se encuentre mejor.-dice Takumi con una leve sonrisa, pero luego al momento de entregarle la carta frunce el ceño.-

Tenma al ver el sobre que le entregaba el mayordomo cambia la mirada a una mas seria que nadie había conocido, esa mirada duró un suspiro pero aún así la notaron.-Es de el?-dice mirando tomando la carta a lo que el mayordomo solo asiente y Tenma mira la carta y a los presentes incomodo.

Yuuichi percibiendo la incomodidad decide sentarse en la silla de ruedas y mirando a los presentes decide intervenir: Me acompañáis a dar un paseo?- A lo que los presentes asienten dejando solo a Tenma con Takumi.

En la habitación:

Siento que nos hayamos tenido que ver en esta situación.-dice Takumi poniendo una expresión seria pero enfadada.

Tenma apartándose la mascarilla le dice: No pasa nada-dice restandole importancia y mirando la carta con duda-solo hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes.-suspiro abriendo la carta, cuando terminó de leerla tenia una expresión llena de dolor que cambia por la de una sonrisa enseguida-Que se le va a hacer...

En el patio del hospital:

En la parte delantera del hospital se ve a un grupo de personas sentados en la sombra de un árbol mirando como unos niños juegan al fútbol, entonces Fei que estaba metido en sus pensamientos decide hablar:

Oídme-dice llamando la atención de todos-Creo que algo esta pasando con Tenma-kun, puede ser mi imaginación pero no estaria demás hecharle una mirada.-dice con seriedad.

Yuuichi: Tranquilos yo estaré mas atento. Regresemos a la habitación.-dice moviendo la silla en dirección al cuarto a lo que todos asienten y van en camino.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación ven a Tenma con la mirada extraña que solo dura un segundo. Pero Goenji al ver que Tenma se había quitado la mascarilla se acerca y se la vuelve a poner.

-Tenma no deberías quitártela. Eh tu chico donde vas?-pregunta al ver que Takumi salia por la puerta.

Yo ya hice mi trabajo, al entregarle la carta, el señor Matzukaze requiere mis servicios-dice hechándole una mirada a Tenma y se va.

Mientras Tsurugi se pone al lado de Tenma y le dice:-deberías dormir- a lo que el castaño asiente y vuelve a cerrar los ojos quedándose dormido.


End file.
